


Perfect alpha

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cruelty, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeonjun is an omega hwo pretends to be an alpha to be free, everything goes wrong he catchs several alpha's eyes.OrYeonjun gets fucked by taesoogyu
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	Perfect alpha

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, don't like don't read, warnings are there for a reason and any offensive comments are going to be eliminated. 
> 
> Aside form that, I hope you enjoy it

Imagine independent omega Yeonjun who hides his secondary gender to go to college, and scape from the retrograde and sexist ideals society had over omegas in general, and everyone believing him to be the ‘perfect alpha’ until one night at a club a group of alphas think he’s just to pretty to be one, and someone spikes his drink so they can get their hands on him. 

And just imagine alpha Soobin cooing at this helpless Yeonjun who doesn’t feel okay, and is begging for help he’s all slurred words and glassed eyes, and with the help of Taehyun and Beomgyu they take him away, and then they strip him of his clothes only to find out he’s an omega with a soft and pink pussy between his legs, just like they thought. 

Soobin has first dibs on him, caressing all the soft skin while Yeonjun whines and tries to push him away but he’s just too out of it, and the other laugh at his helpless state while Soobin starts kissing his chest and neck, leaving bite marks all over him while Yeonjun starts crying and begging for him to stop because he has never done this with anyone, and his cries only make the alphas hornier and then Soobin spreads his legs, leaving his pussy out for everyone to see, and while Yeonjun doesn’t want any of it, his body who has never received an alpha’s touch is responding to everything the younger is doing, getting wet even though he doesn’t want to and then Beomgyu is holding his hands down while Soobin dips two of his fingers inside the omega, a mewl leaving the blonde’s lips while tears kept coming down his cheeks.

Soobin doesn’t wait a lot, and soon two fingers become four and Yeonjun is squirming under the ministrations, moans leaving his mouth mixing with sobs, but with one alpha between his legs and another one holding him down he is vulnerable to everything they want to do to him. 

Then, just as he is about to come the fingers leave his cunt, making Yeonjun gasp and whine, trying to calm himself, but the next thing he knows is that something is poking his tight, before going closer to his hole.

Soobin lifts one of Yeonjun's legs putting his knee over his shoulder to have better access to the older before thrusting inside the omega. Yeonjun screamed at the feelling the alphas cock forcefully opening his tender flesh, the blunt tip of the alpha's cock pushing right against his prostate and making him tip over the edge, coming right there and then eliciting laughs and mocking words from the alphas around him.  
‘you keep saying you don’t want it, but you come the second I enter you, such a slut’

Soobin spat before moving his hips at an animalistic pace, the sound of his balls slapping against Yeonjun’s ass resonating inside the room. 

The blonde kept crying through it, shaking from head to toe and trying to get away even is his feeble state, but Soobin only held tighter his hands leaving bruises on his hips from the force he was applying pulling the omega onto his cock each time, moaning at how tight the older felt around him.

After a few minutes of crying from the older Soobin turned to the other alpha ‘he’s making too much noise’ Soobin said before smirking at Taehyun, the younger alpha returned the smirk, taking his own penis out before getting on the bed and straddling the blonde’s chest, pulling Yeonjun by his hair before pushing his cock into the omegas mouth making him choke.

Yeonjun stared up at him, bleary eyes filled with tears and pain ‘you bite, and it’ll be the end of you do you hear me?’ Taehyun hissed before starting to fuck into the olders mouth with abandon, ignoring the muffled cries and choking from the omega.

Beomgyu who now let Yeonjun’s hands free was getting impatient, going to stand besides Soobin to see how the alpha was drilling the omega, his pussy open, puffy and dripping wet around the younger’s swelling knot, his moans and cries muffled by Taehyun, but judging by how raw and red the flesh looked, one could guess Yeonjun was feeling as much pain as pleasure. 

Yeonjun felt like he was being split open, Soobin’s knot growing bigger with each thrust, catching on Yeonjun’s rim making the omega cry harder just to choke on Taehyun’s cock when the alpha pushed through his throat with the head of his cock, clenching down on the knot inside him and making Soobin groan before coming with a last thrust. 

Yeonjun, who was starting to feel even more light headed felt the warm cum flow inside him once again sending him to an orgasm making him spam and moan around the cock in his mouth., and at the same time a part of him was crying no. 

‘hurry up hyung I want to knot him too’ Beomgyu said waiting for Soobin to finish while stroking his cock with one hand, when Soobin finally finished coming down from his orgasm he pulled out, knot not being small enough yet, and pulling at the rim of the omega sending shocks of pain trough Yeonjun’s body, but before he could relish in the emptiness he felt in that moment, Beomgyu stepped up thrusting inside him and moving as fast as he could, practically jolting Yeonjun back and forth on the bed. 

Meanwhile Taehyun was having the time of his life pushing his cock so far inside the omegas throat he felt every little move against his sensitive skin, barely letting Yeonjun breath, and now that the blonde was back again at moaning Taehyun felt even more pleasure coming down the omegas throat and squeezing his knot for more stimulation, pulling his cock out half way into it just to let cum fall all over the olders face.

Leaving Yeonjun gasping and choking on air, while cum was dripping down his mouth covering his cheeks and neck even some of it ending up in his hair and eyelashes, practically bathing his whole face. 

Beomgyu at seeing this moaned and started to thrust vigorously into the omega punching pained gasps out of Yeonjun, until he came with a groan filling the omega up once more with thick hot cum that, reached every inch inside him.

When his knot went down he pulled out, a stream of pink tinted cum and slick coming out of the omegas abused hole, Yeonjun who was way past the delirious and fucked out state passed out in the bed, leaving the alphas to ogle at his profane body

‘I think we should keep him’ said Soobin after a while and neither of the other alphas had any objections to that idea, already thinking of ways of defiling the older.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Follow me on twitter on a NSFW acc for more content like this @soob_hyuka


End file.
